The Warmth of the Cold
by Michd'Sohma
Summary: After losing her cellphone, which was the only way she can communicate with her sister who lives in Norway, Elsa went to the café where she lost it. When she got her phone back, she met him, but not only that time and place; they kept coming across each other. Was it fate?
1. Chapter 1

The warmth of the cold.

**A/N: Hello, guys! I don't really write, but I hope you like this story I just wrote. I'm not really good at expressing myself... Um, if you like it, please leave a review! I would love to know what you think of it :D! Also, English is not my first language, so if something doesn't make sense, please point it out to me. I'd really appreciate it :3**

**I don't own Frozen nor Big Hero 6! **

* * *

><p>After realizing for a moment what she had just done, she couldn't really understand why she did it.<p>

Even though Elsa had lived in San Fransokyo for 10 years since _the_ incident happened, she never really left her own home, until now.

Being around a great mass of people was a whole new experience to her, she thought herself many times to go back home, but her body could only move forward. The blue-eyed felt how most of the people gazed at her and of course, her gloves. Autumn had just started, so people were wondering why a girl would wear gloves when the weather wasn't even cold enough to wear them. What nobody knew is that those gloves make her feel safe.

"_Conceal… Don't feel… don't let them know" _Elsa kept repeating the same words in her head.

After walking around 30 minutes, Elsa found on a corner of a hill street a café called "Lucky Cat Café". Curiosity overcame her, so she entered the coffee shop. The first thing Elsa noticed was the delicious smell of sweet coffee, which made her stomach growl a little bit loud for people near her to listen. Embarrassed, she hurried to the furthest seat she found and sat. The girl noticed that, since she had left home and everywhere that she went, people were looking at her. _"Am I weird? Do I have something in my face?" _She overthought, took her smartphone and looked at herself with the front camera as if it were a mirror.

"Welcome to Luck Cat Café! Are you ready to order?" An attractive brunette woman with short curly hair interrupted Elsa from looking at her face.

"Ah… N-no…" She thought out loud.

"Oh! Okay then, I would recommend you…" the woman paused and shivered for a second "it's suddenly gotten quite cold in here, don't you think?"

The blonde immediately looked at her hands and found her phone a bit frozen. Scared, she hid her hands under the table and nervously uttered:

"I-I would like hot chocolate, please!"

"Hot chocolate it is! Something else?" the brunette asked, smiling.

"No… that's it. Thank you." Elsa smiled back awkwardly.

As the lady left, Elsa let out a huge sigh and finally calmed down. She looked at her now frozen phone and frowned, _"When will I learn how to control these powers? Why did I even leave home? Am I out of my mind?"_

"Sorry for the delay, here's your hot chocolate. Enjoy!" The woman said and placed the cup of hot chocolate on the round table. Elsa thanked her and blew her hot drink. The woman stood there for a few seconds and questioned Elsa "Heh, are you waiting for… someone? Boyfriend?" At hearing the lady's words, Elsa blushed and clarified:

"N-no, I don't have a boyfriend…"

"What? I thought you had a boyfriend, you are a gorgeous girl!" By listening to the woman's comment Elsa's cheeks reddened.

"Thank you very much. N-no, I don't have one…"

That was the best hot chocolate Elsa had, the hot chocolate Gerda makes is delicious too, but the one from the coffee shop had something special in it, that made Elsa like it much more. She paid the drink and left the café, thinking it was about time to go home. She would like to go there again and try new delicious things.

Elsa arrived home safely, Gerda was waiting for her and she was at verge of tears "Miss Elsa! Thank goodness you are home; I thought something bad had happened to you! I was about to call the police. Please, don't do that without saying a single word."

"I'm sorry Gerda… I don't know why I did that, I won't do it again, I promise" The blonde apologized without looking at Gerda "I… I will go to my room… Excuse me".

Elsa rested on her bed and searched for her cellphone in her pockets, but there was no cellphone. Elsa panicked and remembered that she had left her mobile phone at the café. Her cellphone was the only source to talk to her young sister, Anna, who lives in Norway. Elsa felt troubled. However, she thought that she had to go the next day to the coffee bar and get her phone back… if it were there, of course.

Meanwhile in the coffee shop, Tadashi arrived exhausted from school and sat in the nearest chair he found and leaned on the table. He was so tired he almost slept, but a phone rang so loud he jumped out of his chair. Puzzled, Tadashi paid attention to the unknown ringtone and followed where it came from. After a few seconds of searching he found it on the floor and caught Tadashi's interest, it was slightly frozen. Trying to unlock the phone was useless. He went upstairs and found his aunt, it was a bit surprising to find her at late hours since, normally, she would be sleeping at those hours already, but Tadashi just thought about the cellular phone and told her about it.

"Aunt Cass… I think a customer left their phone" he then showed the ice-covered mobile.

"Hello to you too Tadashi," Aunt Cass said and then looked at the phone confused of its state. Then she remembered "Oh! I think I know whose this cellphone is from. It's from a very lovely girl, I think she's about your age" She winked at him. "Maybe she will come back for her phone and, if you are lucky, you might see her gorgeousness" Aunt Cass nudged a couple of times at Tadashi, and he could only smile and roll his eyes. He couldn't really imagine a beautiful girl on that moment; he was too sleepy to even think. He handed the phone to his aunt and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter, hehe c: I hope you like it! Leave a review if you do :D. Thank you to everyone who liked the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well :D Also, a reminder that English is not my first language, please tell me when something is incorrect or it doesn't make sense ^^.**

**I DON'T own Frozen nor Big Hero 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two.<strong>

The knocks of the bedroom door woke Elsa up. She dazedly sat on her bed and stretched herself when another three gentle knocks were heard from the other side of the door.

"Miss Elsa, are you awake?" Gerda softly asked.

"Yes. I… I just woke up." She replied with a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Very well, I made breakfast. Come downstairs when you get ready, Milady"

Elsa got up and put on her slippers after hearing Gerda's steps, heading to her bathroom to wash her face. It didn't even take two minutes for her to go to the dining room; she had to admit that she was extremely hungry. The breakfast was already served and she began to eat with delicacy. 30 minutes later, she finished her breakfast and afterwards, she went to Gerda.

"Gerda," Elsa tapped the woman's shoulder "I… Um, about yesterday…"

"Yes, Miss?"

"I lost my phone and… that phone is really important to me so… I'm planning to go where I think I lost it…" Elsa mumbled, and then bit her lips. Gerda simply smiled and caressed Elsa's cheek, looking straight into her blue eyes, as if telling her that everything's fine, the girl smiled back and continued, "I'm going to take a shower and get ready… I'll be back soon."

It was at noon when Elsa arrived to the coffee bar. She entered the shop and the familiar smell of coffee almost made her forget the real motive why she was there. Elsa noticed that the woman that attended her yesterday was busy, so she looked for an available seat since the shop was too crowded. She waited for 15 minutes when she saw that the woman was finally unoccupied; the blonde stood up from her seat and went straight to the brunette.

"Excuse me," Elsa clutched her dress "Good afternoon, I came here yesterday and I think I left my cellphone here."

"Oh, Welcome to Luck Cat Café. Yes, I remember you. Don't worry, your cellphone is safe but it's upstairs, my nephew will bring it to you in a second" She answered with a grin.

"Thank you so much" Elsa thanked her and sighed with relief. She wanted to tell Anna as soon as possible what happened to her phone.

"No problem-o! Hiro, go upstairs and tell your brother to bring the customer's cellphone," Hiro complained at first, nevertheless he obeyed Aunt Cass, "Would you like something while you're here already?" Aunt Cass questioned the blue-eyed.

"Oh. No, thank you; I'm fine."

Aunt Cass just grinned and attended other clients; and Elsa stayed beside the stairs, waiting for her phone.

Hiro entered to his and his brother's room and interfered with Tadashi's studying, "Hey, nerd. Are you studying?" The twelve-year old looked at his older brother with curiosity as he didn't answer, "Aunt Cass called you. It seems like a client had come for her lost cellphone and… you know where it is. If I knew where the phone was, I'd give it to her but…"

"But…?" Tadashi spoke at last.

"I can't do it" Hiro murmured with a slight blush on his cheeks, which made Tadashi chuckle.

Tadashi stopped studying, and went for the still frozen mobile. He went downstairs with it and then, he saw her. Her back was turned, looking towards the exit door; her hair was pulled back in an elegant low bun and she was wearing a long-sleeved, black and turquoise, short dress. He could tell that she had a nice body shape.

"Psst. It's her" Hiro whispered Tadashi, pointing Elsa.

Tadashi went to Elsa and finally saw her beauty. He could have sworn he saw sparkles flying every time she blinked. He had almost forgotten about her cellphone if it weren't for Hiro slapping his head. The girl jumped from the smack's sound. Tadashi just ignored his little brother and turned to Elsa, "Is this your phone?"

Elsa turned to him and looked at her phone and answered cheerfully "…Yes!" She was so glad to see her phone again, she gently took the phone from his hand and then she looked at his face, "Thank you".

"No problem," Tadashi replied grinning. "Pretty gloves, by the way"

Elsa replied with an awkward smile and, after a few seconds of silence, said "Thanks for keeping my phone, I'll have to go now" and with that, Elsa left the coffee shop.

Tadashi stood silent, with a _dumb_ smile –according to Hiro– on his face; Aunt Cass winked and nudged him a couple of times while saying, "See, I told you she was pretty", Tadashi laughed and went back to study, or more like he tried to study.

When Elsa reached her house, she went to her room and looked over her frozen cell phone, wondering why they didn't ask her why her phone was in that condition. She tried not to think too much and saw her unseen messages from her sister Anna.

"_Hello, Elsa! Will you come this winter? Chatting with you is not enough! I want to see you!" _

Reading Anna's messages made Elsa have mixed feelings; she also missed Anna, she also wanted to see her, but she didn't want to hurt her, not again. Then, she started to write:

"_Hello, Anna. Sorry for answering a little late. It's just that… I lost my phone for a moment!" _Elsa thought if she'd send her only that small message or making it a lot more interesting; she remembered that Anna liked exciting and romantic kind of stories, and Tadashi's face popped on her mind. _"Should I tell her about…him?"_ Elsa kept thinking of the attractive guy she met at the café. Even though she didn't know a single thing about him, she decided to mention him.

She sent the message, feeling anxious for her sister's reply. Elsa closed her eyes and thought that leaving her house wasn't really that bad, at least, nothing _wrong_ had happened. She even thought, maybe she would learn how to control her powers. Without noticing, Elsa fell asleep.

She dreamed that the answer to dominate her powers was in a magic book. The book was blue like sapphire, old and very heavy. She opened the book, and when she was about to read, she woke up. Elsa felt the urge to go a library, the dream felt so real. So she decided that the next day, she will look for the book. "It won't hurt if I try to find it…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, guys! Here's chapter three c: Thank you for your reviews :D If you like it, please leave a review and let me know :D I love reading them, I hope you also love reading this fanfic. English is not my first language, so if something doesn't make sense, please let me know. I'd appreciate it. 8D**

**I DON'T own Frozen nor Big Hero 6.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three.<strong>

The only feeling that people could easily tell only by looking at Tadashi's face was exhaustion. He had studied for his Electricity & Magnetism test for days, not because he thought the subject itself was tough, but the teacher who applied it. Believing he was prepared for the test, he took one last sip to his black coffee and headed to his classroom.

Tadashi noticed how the room was deadly silent and everyone in the room was stressed, at least he wasn't the only one who felt that way. He took his seat and, as soon as he sat, the teacher arrived with the terrifying tests in hand. The man was known as an expressionless person, but at that moment, he had a disturbing grin on his face, causing his students to pray and a small percentage of people literally cried. The professor handed the tests and the Japanese gulped. He scanned the fearful paper for a moment and then realized that the exam wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be.

Finishing the exam made him feel freedom, even though he still had projects to finish, he could finish them with ease. Tadashi was aware that he would pass the test since he knew all the answers of the test. So, as a reward, he decided to go to the biggest library in San Fransokyo, his favorite place to take a nap.

Meanwhile, Elsa didn't have the adventurous spirit as she thought she would, feeling butterflies on her stomach as she walked between the crowds of people. She had the GPS on her smartphone and started walking in the directions the GPS showed. Her destination: the library. The book from her dreams was the reason for her going outside once again. _"Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let them know." _She recited in her mind. Everything was fine, until a group of girls accidentally bumped into Elsa, causing her to drop her phone. The teenagers noticed their unintentional act, and still didn't apologize. Elsa glowered and bent to retrieve her phone when another hand also reached for it. Their hands brushed just an instant, which made the girl's heart skip a beat. Elsa was stunned; her mind went blank and didn't know how to react, looking always at the dirty ground. The other person took the phone and he lent his other hand to help her stand up. Elsa held his hand and he gripped hers with gentleness. The blonde felt how her face burned, she was too embarrassed to see the person's face, but thought it was rude not to thank him without looking at the person who just helped her. To her surprise, it was the guy she met at the café.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Elsa noticed a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Ah, yes. Thank you so much." She noticed how their hands were still holding and quickly removed her hand from his and took her phone back. He looked at her and smiled. Elsa didn't understand why he smiled at her; she didn't understand why she couldn't stop smiling at him either and why her heart was beating fast. He nodded at her and started walking away, as if he was saying goodbye. She nodded back, looked at her phone and kept walking to the direction the GPS showed. She noticed that she was walking in the same direction as him. Tadashi turned in her direction and asked her:

"Are you lost?"

Elsa, surprised, stuttered "I d-don't know… I don't really know this place. D-do you know where is this San Fransokyo's Library?" Then she showed him a picture with her cellphone.

"The library… I am also going there too! It's near here, I can take you there… if you want, of course" Tadashi scratched the back of his neck. Elsa looked at him and, embarrassed, accepted his offer. "Okay! Follow me."

They started walking side by side in silence. Tadashi couldn't believe what was happening, he was too tired, he didn't even know if he was dreaming or if it was really happening. He pinched his cheeks while looking at her, and wondered what her name was.

"I'm Tadashi, by the way. Tadashi Hamada" He broke the silence.

Elsa looked at him and replied "I'm Elsa, Elsa of Arendelle."

"Elsa… It's a lovely name." He spoke softly.

It took them only a few minutes to arrive to the library; Elsa looked amazed by the library's size that her eyes were wide open; she blinked a few times and then looked at Tadashi. "Thank you so much, Tadashi. I… I don't know how to repay you."

"Repay me? It's fine, don't worry about it!"

"Are you sure? I feel indebted." Elsa bit her lips.

"Ah… really?" he doubted, and the girl only nodded, "Then… your phone number…" Tadashi felt self-conscious as he saw Elsa raise a brow, "Um, if you give me your phone number and I want help from you, I'd call you".

Elsa hesitated at first, but still gave him her number. The young man grinned and thanked her. When they were about to enter the library, they looked at each other's eyes a few seconds in silence, then, Tadashi once again broke the silence, "See you later, Elsa". Elsa smiled at him and entered the library. Tadashi entered after her and went to his 'secret' place. He closed his eyes and slept instantly.

Elsa didn't know where to start. Looking for the book of her dream sounded so silly. Still, she really wanted to believe it existed; she wanted to know the truth of her powers. While searching for the book, made her remember how much fun she had when she was a kid, she didn't even think they were dangerous at all, in fact, she remembered her powers as something beautiful. She had fun playing with her sister Anna. Elsa closed her eyes and shook her head, avoiding the horrible thing she did to Anna, and concentrated on her real goal.

After 3 hours of searching through the books, she looked at her phone and saw that it was 6:40p.m. already. She realized she didn't even search ¼ of the library. In twenty minutes more she needed to go, so she kept looking for the sapphire book. She walked between some bookshelves and suddenly felt a bizarre, cold wind coming from the opposite direction.

Elsa's heart started to beat rapidly and followed the wind, hugging herself tightly. She knew that was a guide for the book, "_Why did it happen so suddenly? Why didn't I have that dream earlier? What is going on?"_ Elsa questioned herself. The library seemed awfully lonely, she felt she was alone in the place, only she and the books. Then, she saw the book. She took it with care, her heart pounding nonstop, when she opened the book, her phone started to vibrate. It was an alarm telling her it was 7:00p.m. Elsa had no choice but go home. At least she knew the book was real.

Elsa arrived home safe and sound. She had dinner and went to her room. She took her mobile and saw she didn't have any message.

"Was telling Anna about him wrong…? Ugh, I shouldn't have mentioned him!" Elsa face-palmed herself, and remembered about what she did today. She remembered Tadashi holding her hand tenderly; her cheeks were flushing by the memory. It had been a long time since she had contact with somebody, let alone a guy. She wondered when he will call her and what he'd want. She inevitably smiled and, somehow, wanted him to call her soon.

As for Tadashi, when he got home, Hiro looked at him with curiosity. "So… how was the test, nerd?"

"Hello, Hiro. It was better than expected, actually. The teacher was really creepy, though. Anyways, I think, no, I know I'll pass"

"I see…" Hiro said as he was making a small silver robot, "I guess those ugly bags under your eyes are worth it?"

Tadashi looked at his brother with confusion, he hadn't seen his face for the past four days and nights he studied, "What are you talking about?"

"Dude, have you seen yourself? You look like a zombie!"

Worried, the older brother went to the bathroom's mirror and saw his face, it was true. He looked kind of like a zombie and then Elsa popped into his mind. Tadashi never thought much about his appearance, but at that moment, he wanted to die; he couldn't believe she saw him like that. He felt so embarrassed with himself that he went to his bed with a gloomy aura. Hiro didn't notice his brother feeling discouraged, instead, he continued with his robot. Tadashi sighed and went to help his Aunt.

It was morning already and Elsa woke up earlier; she wanted to know the truth that lies within the old book. She prepared herself, made her usual low bun and wore her favorite gloves. Gerda noticed how Elsa left the house often, she didn't know how to feel and react about the sudden change in her; she couldn't help but ask Elsa, "Miss Elsa, may I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?" Elsa kindly replied.

"Did you, by any chance, meet someone?"

Elsa, surprised by the question, looked at Gerda. Yes, she met someone, but it wasn't like Gerda was thinking. She didn't want to tell her that the real reason to leave the house was to look for a magic book from her dream which is, maybe, the key to dominate her powers. Elsa nervously answered, "Ah, yes. I met someone…"

"I see. Please be careful, miss." Gerda was worried about Elsa, but she didn't know what to do, and Elsa noticed it.

"Don't worry, Gerda. I'll be fine." Elsa stated, and left.

Elsa checked her phone before entering the library and noticed there were no messages. She worried about her sister, Anna wasn't like that. The blonde just silenced her phone and entered the library. She went straight to the place where the book was and grabbed it. The book didn't seem to have a title; she opened the book on the first page and saw some doodles of snowflakes. She flipped through the book and saw that the book was in an unknown language. She felt disappointed, but she knew that in that book, there was the answer of her ice magic. She still looked for something in it; she was so concentrated that she didn't know somebody was calling her, the person tapped on her shoulder and she jumped scared. She looked at the person; he was short, old and chubby. She blinked at him and whispered, "Yes?"

"I can help you." He whispered back.

Elsa was scared by the man; she gulped and said softly "Help me with what?"

"I can sense your magic, it's very powerful. I have been waiting for you, Snow Queen"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry if I published a little too late. I came back to my hometown last week and I forced my little sister to watch Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. (I loved it so much I watched it 2 times now haha. I'm not the type of person who watches anime more than two times). Anyways, here's the chapter foouurrr :D Which is a little longer. (I'm hoping to make chapters a little longer hehe c:) I hope you like it~ Also, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and have a magnificent New Years. Next chapter will be out 'till next year x) (huehue) **

**English isn't my first language, if something doesn't make sense, please let me know!**

**I DO NOT own Frozen nor Big Hero 6.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four.<strong>

Elsa, perplexed, tilted her head by the time the man spoke, whose face looked awfully serious; she pressed the book and stuttered, "S-snow… Queen? What do you m-mean?"

The man took the book from Elsa's hands, "Elsa, listen to me" He paused, as he saw that the girl began to clench her hands together; he shook his head, placed a hand on hers, and continued, "Your magic will keep growing; repressing your powers doesn't do you any good."

"How do you know my-, W-what should I do?"

"You must not fear; fear is your enemy", the mysterious man said and removed his hand from hers.

Elsa looked at her gloved hands and recited the last sentences the stranger said, _"Fear… fear is my enemy…?" _The blonde had so many questions to ask, so she turned to the man and questioned him "Um… who are you? And what do you mean by Snow Queen? Why do _I_ possess this magic?"

The old man looked at her and cleared his throat, "My people call me Grand Pabbie. You were born with them, therefore, you are the Snow Queen" He explained. The girl, still feeling doubtful, was about to ask Grand Pabbie other questions when a librarian silenced them. Elsa's face went bright red of embarrassment; she turned to the librarian and apologized. Out of a sudden, the blonde felt a familiar cold wind and turned around to find that the man and the book were no longer there and, when she realized what just happened, she shuddered and hugged herself.

Searching for Grand Pabbie became useless, 2 hours had already passed and there was no man to be found. Elsa gave up when she heard her stomach grumble, _"Oh, right…I didn't have breakfast today" _she thought and her stomach growled once again, but louder this time, causing a guy to turn to her direction and chuckle; Elsa blushed, smiled awkwardly and left the library with a hand trying to cover her face.

Once she left the library, she checked her phone again while walking home, to her surprise, there were zero messages. Elsa sighed disappointed; she knew something happened with Anna, and it wasn't a good feeling, so, she decided to send her a text, _"Hey, Anna. How are you? I hope you are okay" _Elsa looked at the message a couple of times and sent it without thinking too much.

Tadashi was at his laboratory and stretched himself after finishing making some sketches of different types of robots. Even though it was Saturday morning, he still went to school to continue his projects. The Japanese got up from his chair and left the messy lab room, finding his lab fellows doing their own thing.

"Hey guys. Are you all busy?" Tadashi said while stretching and his only response was silence, which made it pretty clear that they were occupied.

He was about to leave the school student's lab when a guy in a monster costume yelled across the room, "I'm totally free, Tadashi! Where do you want to go?"

"Ah, Fred. I was just thinking of taking a small break and… I don't know, take a snack."

"Great! I'm totally starving right now, dude." Fred expressed and, when he was about to leave with Tadashi, he dropped with the costume's tail something that a girl was building, causing it to break.

The girl looked at him furious and yelled, "Fred! You little…! Be more careful when you are walking with that costume on the laboratory!"

"Oops. Sorry, GoGo. I'll fix this next time."

"Oh, I don't think so. I seriously need what you just broke this instant" The athletic girl said while chewing gum.

"Aren't there like, more of those things?"

"You…!" The girl seemed like her patience was at her limit, making Fred almost wet his unwashed underpants.

"Tadashi, I don't think I'll be able to go with you right n-" The school mascot couldn't finish his sentence, since the girl took the boy in one arm. Tadashi felt a little apologetic with Fred, but decided to leave that place quickly before something horrible happen.

Tadashi roamed the almost empty streets, feeling like his feet moved on their own, and he didn't mind since his stress was killing him slowly, he wanted to rest his brain for a moment. The day was cloudy and the weather was perfect, not too cold but not too hot.

He was adjusting his hat when he saw a girl across the street and recognized her beautiful pale hair, who was wearing her characteristic blue gloves. She was looking at her phone with a concerned face; she sighed and then looked at Tadashi's direction, causing his heart to skip a beat. Unconsciously, he waved at her, wearing a smile on his face from ear to ear. Elsa looked at him; her eyes went wide open when she realized it was Tadashi, so she waved and smiled embarrassedly back. Tadashi looked to his left and then to his right, making sure that no vehicles would pass. After he assured, he went to where Elsa was. He didn't know why he did that, he just wanted to talk to her, but no words came out of his mouth. Elsa, too, wanted to say something; she opened her mouth to talk to him, when her stomach growled really loud. Her body froze; she started to sweat because of embarrassment and her mouth was still open. Tadashi just looked at her and smiled innocently.

"Are you hungry?" He kindly asked.

"Yes… I didn't have breakfast when I left home this morning…" She said shyly, clenching her hands together.

"I was about to go buy a snack, do you want to come?" He looked at her, waiting for her answer. Elsa looked back at him and, after a few seconds, she nodded, "Great! Hmm… This way." He guided the girl.

Elsa looked surprise to where Tadashi brought her. It was a small stand of something she didn't know what was, they looked like white buns, but it smelled delicious. The Japanese noticed her confused expression, so he asked her with curiosity "Have you tried them?" Elsa only shook her head from left to right, "Do you… know what these are?" She shook her head once again. Tadashi just smiled and told her "They are called Nikuman, and they are delicious!"

"Niku…what?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Nikuman, or pork buns in English. Do you want to try one?" Elsa nodded, her face showing interest while looking at the white buns. Tadashi turned to the woman, "Ma'am, 2 nikuman please."

The woman handed him 2 warm pork buns, and Tadashi gave one to Elsa. "It'll be 3.50 for both buns" The lady stated. Tadashi was drawing his wallet from his pants, but Elsa stopped him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll pay for them, as a thank you for helping me the other time"

Tadashi blinked at her and asked, "Are you fine with that?"

"Totally" Elsa took out her wallet from her small and black purse and gave the woman 5 dollars. "You can keep the change" She said gently to the woman.

Tadashi and Elsa went to sit on a bench that was near the stand. "Thank you" he thanked her, then took a bite and savored the nikuman, he swallowed it and gazed at Elsa. He looked how she took her first bite, it was a small one and she ate it gracefully. He started to wonder why the girl was so elegant —he even began to think she was from royalty—, then he saw how she turned to him, with a surprised look on her face.

"Wow! This is really tasty, delicious!" She exclaimed happily, and took another bite.

The boy didn't know if he felt warm inside because of the meat bun or because of Elsa's cute smile. He felt happy when she was acting happy; he liked the feeling of being around her. "I'm glad you liked it. I'm a little surprised that you hadn't tried these before. Are you a tourist, by any chance?"

"Hmm…" Elsa thought deeply, trying to answer to his question was a little complicated for her, but she tried her best, "Well, I'm from Norway… but I have lived here in San Fransokyo since I was nine years old" _It's just that I rarely leave home… _She thought.

"Oh, I see. Just wondering, how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen, and you?" She asked before biting the warm bun.

"I'm nineteen too! Err, which school do you go to…?" Tadashi asked timidly.

"Ah… I… I was home-schooled, still am. What about you?"

"Is that so… I'm currently a student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology"

"That sounds amazing!" Elsa said impressed. Tadashi could see her eyes sparkling. "And what do you do?" she asked.

"I make robots. I… I'm currently working on a project. I'm trying to make a nurse robot. My dream is to help millions of people. I want to change the world for the better." He paused and saw Elsa looking at him; he embarrassedly excused himself "Sorry, I'm suddenly babbling this stuff"

Elsa shook her head and smiled at him, "Don't apologize. I think it's a wonderful dream. I'm sure it'll become true"

Tadashi looked at her eyes and smiled, expressing his gratitude, "Thank you. I'm sure I will" Tadashi thought that Elsa had the sweetest smile. Then, he changed the topic, "I have been very busy these days, so I couldn't call you… for you 'debt'…" he scratched his neck.

"Ah… is that so… Don't worry about it. Plus, I just paid my debt." She said while pointing Tadashi's pork bun.

The dark haired cleared his throat and asked bashfully, "Is it okay if I could still… give you a call or text you?"

Elsa's cheeks were slightly pink; she looked at her bitten bun and replied quietly, "Yes, it's okay…" After hearing Tadashi's dream, she knew he was a good person. And with that, the silence seized the moment.

After some minutes, they finished eating their nikuman and Elsa ended the silence, "Well, I have to go now." She stood up from the bench and looked at Tadashi, he looked back at her and later he stood up.

"I have to go back too, actually"

They glanced at each other one last time; Tadashi adjusted his cap and then waved his hand, "Well, see you later, Elsa"

"Bye, Tadashi. I had a nice time with you" She stood on tiptoe in front of Tadashi; she leaned her hands on his shoulders, and pressed her lips on his right cheek. She kissed his cheek with such softness, that the boy's whole body got goosebumps, his face blushed, and an inexplicable joy overcame him, making him beam. Elsa pulled her lips away and said shyly, "See you." And like that, she went home.

Elsa lay facedown on her bed, remembering what she did to Tadashi. She couldn't believe she kissed him, she tightly hugged a pillow. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice her phone was ringing, she quickly grabbed it and the one who called her was no other than her sister, Anna.

"Hello?" Elsa answered, worried.

"_Elsa?" _Anna said, her voice trembling.

"Anna? Did something ha-" The blonde stopped speaking when she heard her younger sister burst in tears.

"_I-I'm sorry, Elsa. Sorry for not calling you it's just that… our… mom and dad… they…" _Anna bawled _"Two days ago… They were going to visit our cousin and… yesterday… Elsa, our parents passed away" _Elsa could hear Anna began to mourn over their parents' death. Elsa was speechless, but tears started to stream down her face._ "Elsa, I need you. Why do you have to be far away? I don't understand! I'm…I feel so alone…" _Elsa sobbed when she heard Anna's words. She felt the same way; she felt loneliness for 10 years. Then Tadashi appeared on her thoughts, so did the kiss. Elsa had mixed feelings at the moment she was hearing her sister. She wasn't repentant for kissing him, but at the same time, she hoped she shouldn't have kissed him. Her mind was like a snowstorm, and her room started to display her emotions. The floor turned white, her windows were frozen, and tiny snowflakes were all around her room. _"Elsa, I will go to San Fransokyo. I… I'll come for you. I don't know why you haven't come here the past 10 years. Wait for me. I… I love you" _Those were Anna's final words. Elsa didn't even have a chance to talk to her, she was too afraid.

"_You mustn't fear. Fear is your enemy"_ Grand Pabbie's words popped in the blonde's mind. Elsa looked at her gloved hands, _"I love you"_, she took off her gloves and talked to herself. "Love… I have been scared for the last 10 years… I almost forgot this feeling. I used to think making this was fun, I have been thinking I was dangerous these years. I just need to learn how to control them…" Elsa remembered her childhood memories with her sister, when they used to build snowmen and play with the snow. Then, within seconds, her room turned back to normal. Elsa, shocked, got up from her bed, "I… did it? The answer is… love! I…" Elsa began to cry "Father, I think I found the answer. I'm sorry. If only I knew this sooner… I could, at least, say goodbye…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I REALLY, REALLY, THOUGHT ABOUT THE KISS. I afhakjhskf. I didn't plan to write it in this chapter, but my fingers were moving on their own D: Plus, their progress is going a little slow, and I just wanted a kiss. I'LL JUST SHUT UP I'M SO SORRY I HAVE ANXIETY I SHOULDNT BE WRITING THIS SKDJFLFJS. Love you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Anna wiped her tears as she hung up her phone. She had never felt so determined, since what she told her sister about going to get her was real. She hurried to her closet and started to toss out all her clothes, which caused her room to be a mess. She threw a few other garments to her bed, when two gentle knocks were heard from the door. "Milady?" Anna heard from the other side of her bedroom door.

_It's Kai! _Anna thought. "Just a min—, hold on a second!" Panicked, the redhead tried to clean her room picking all her beautiful clothes, but she only made a mountain of dresses on her bed. "C-come in!"

"Excuse me. I brought you some chamomile tea, miss A-… Miss Anna," Kai stopped talking when he noticed the chaotic state of how Anna's room was; he cleared his throat and questioned her, "Miss Anna, what are you doing?"

"Good evening, Kai. Well, you see…" Anna took a deep breath and looked at the servant's eyes, "I want to go and see Elsa, and I'm going to San Fransokyo. Or… that's what I'm thinking… Kai, I really need to see her, I-I don't understand why she's so far away, I really don't. I am going to get her back, I really am!" A few seconds of quietness passed, and the redhead gasped happily, "What if… I get to live with Elsa in San Fransokyo! I think it'd be a nice change. I've always wanted to travel to a faraway country…"

"Milady, what about school? I'm afraid you can't drop it" Kai said, offering the white and elegant cup filled with chamomile tea.

"Ooh, I'd love to be a foreign student. I can practice my English there, and maybe even learn Japanese! It sounds perfect!" The teenager exclaimed jumpy, spilling the hot tea on her hands, "O-ouch! Anyways" she took a small sip, "maybe I can go there next week. I want to go there as soon as possible!"

Kai sighed and answered, "I'm not sure you can leave that soon, but I'll try to make it as soon as possible. I'm glad you feel a lot better, miss" he spoke quietly.

"Thank you so much, Kai. And thank you for the tea." Anna smiled warmly, handing Kai the half empty cup.

Elsa was lying on her bed, moving her right hand majestically, casting her ice magic. She only made small snowflakes, dancing on her hands; she was looking at them emotionally. Two hours had passed since she had spoken by the phone with her little sister. It was only afternoon and a lot of things happened to her that single day. She exhaled noisily, and closed her hand into a fist, making all the twirling snowflakes disappear. She closed her eyes, recalling all the things she made that day; she thought of Grand Pabbie and his unclear answers, she thought of Tadashi, the pork bun and the kiss. Elsa covered her face with her hands and groaned, thinking it was an uncanny day. She turned to her left in a fetal pose, looked at her non-moving cellphone beside her, and around five minutes later, she took a nap. She had a dream where she was with the 6-year-old Anna, jumping in circles around Elsa, shouting excitedly "_Elsa, do your magic! Do the magic!" _The blonde laughed and knelt in front of tiny Anna, moving her hands kindly and created a small snowball, then tossed it up, making a big and blue snowflake which turned into tiny snowflakes falling all around the living room. She played with little Anna for hours, Elsa felt so happy to play with her sister, that even joyful tears started to stream down her face. The blonde felt something vibrating on her bed, causing her to wake up from her dream. She felt her eyes wet and started to rub them, noticing that she was actually crying. Elsa wasn't surprised; she looked at her cellphone – item that woke her up – and saw that the time said it was four o'clock. Still in fetal pose, she unlocked her cellphone and noted that she had a new unread message.

Tadashi arrived to the coffee shop and greeting Aunt Cass, who was serving coffee to a customer. She smiled at him and greeted him back, "Welcome back, Tadashi. Hmm? Did something happen? You look happy!" She smirked.

"I do? Yeah, I guess something good happened today. I'll go upstairs and leave my backpack in my room" the dark haired replied, showing her his shoulder bag and slightly lifting it. As he went upstairs, he looked at his phone, and then searched for his contacts. He looked at Elsa's name for a long time, hesitating if he should send her a text or not. He took all of his courage and wrote her a short message that only said "Hello" and a smiley-face. He smiled and sent it, feeling a little anxious. Tadashi went to his bedroom and left his backpack on his bed; he saw his 12-year-old brother holding a straight face while playing a portable videogame, not noticing Tadashi's presence.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Tadashi asked.

"I already did it" Hiro replied, eyes locked on his game. Tadashi only rolled his eyes and headed downstairs, since he still had to work on his part-time job at the café.

Tadashi picked up a green apron from the wall hanger and put it on. He began to serve clients right away with a bright attitude that even some of the female customers –before leaving the coffee bar– left him a great amount of tip and a small paper with a cellphone number, their name, and a small drawn heart beside it. Tadashi didn't understand how he got the numbers from clients –not only female, but also got from a few males from time to time– pretty often, he didn't really mind, but he never had the courage to actually message them, or more like, he didn't feel like texting them.

The café's closing time came in a blink of an eye; Tadashi began to rub his eyes with his thumb and index fingers, massaging them from exhaustion since he had a long day. The dark haired went upstairs and prepared himself to go to bed, putting on his comfortable pajamas. He jumped to his bed and checked his cellphone, noticing he had a message from Elsa. Oh, right. He had forgotten about the message, he didn't notice since his phone was in silent mode. Tadashi half-smiled and opened the unread text from the platinum blonde, she replied with a "_Hi!"_ and a cute emoji. He looked at the hour when he received it and it was just five minutes later when he mailed the text. He felt guilty leaving her without speaking for almost five hours straight, so he rushed to reply her, explaining why the so-late-reply.

"_I'm sorry for the delayed reply. I had my phone on silent mode since I was on my part-time job at the coffee shop; I didn't notice you had replied. Again, I'm sorry." _

Tadashi looked at his phone, and before he knew it, he had already received her text. _"It's okay. You seem to be a very hardworking man."_

"_Thank you for understanding! I was wondering if you'll be busy tomorrow, Sunday, I know of this place and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. Y'know, to get to know about us a little more"_

Elsa bit her lips when she read Tadashi's message. She wasn't busy that day, but she just felt it wasn't the moment leave outside. Even though she was happy that Tadashi invited her to go together to some place, she wasn't in the mood to leave her room at all.

"_No problem. Thank you for inviting me, but I'll have to decline your offer. You see, some things happened and I just don't feel like… I'm sorry, but I'm very happy that you invited me, Tadashi. Maybe next time. I'd still love to know more about you."_

"_Oh, I see. It's ok, don't worry. I hope everything gets better soon! "_

They chatted for hours, until both fell asleep without noticing.

Two weeks passed flying by and Elsa didn't leave her house for that time. She woke up later than usual and looked outside her window and noticed that the sky was hidden behind dark clouds. _It looks like it's going to rain today,_ the blonde thought. She looked down and saw that a black limo was parked with the luggage department opened, showing big suitcases laying in it. The blonde's sleepy face changed to a confused one, and suddenly remembered when she talked with her sister weeks before. Elsa gasped and ran downstairs and spotted everyone at the entrance door, however, she set her eyes on a pigtailed redhead, who was smiling excitedly at everyone. Elsa couldn't believe what she was seeing was actually real or just a dream, so she pinched her cheeks and arms. Her heart started to drum, _"I'll come for you", _she put a hand on her wide opened mouth and let out a nervous laugh.

Anna looked at the direction where the giggle came from and saw her older sister, still wearing pajamas. The redhead rushed to Elsa's direction, screaming her lungs out. "ELSA!"

"An-," Elsa was interrupted by a sudden hug from her younger sister, and she, unconsciously, wrapped her arms around her sister's slender body for minutes. They broke the embrace and looked at each other's eyes.

"Elsa, I've missed you, it's been so long…"

"I've missed you too, Anna" The older sister said, looking at Anna fondly. Then, she set her eyes on the clear streak on her strawberry blonde hair. Her face turned serious and cleared her throat, "There's something I need to tell you, alone"

Anna blinked a couple of times, and later nodded exaggeratedly. She turned to Kai and told him to leave her luggage at her room, –particularly a room near Elsa's–, and followed Elsa.

Elsa closed her bedroom door and locked it; she closed her large window's curtains and then looked at Anna. She was about to speak when Anna began to ask questions. "Elsa, why are you locking everything? No, I mean, I was about to ask you this first when I got here, um, why are you here? I don't understand why we were separated for a long time. Please, explain it to me…"

"Anna, have you ever thought how you got that… white streak on your hair?

Placing her hand on her head, almost touching the streak, Anna made a confused expression and told her sister, "It's a birthmark… It's a birthmark, isn't it?"

"No. It's not a birthmark. I did it to you"

"You did? How?"

Elsa observed her pale hands, and then gazed her sister. "I did it with…" She paused and let snowflakes fly from her hands, "this".

Anna, astounded, pointed at her sister's hands, "Y-you…! Wow! I don't know what's going on!" Anna began to laugh nervously.

"We were just kids. We were playing with my magic like usual, but something went wrong, and I hurt you. Anna, I could have killed you, but thank God that didn't happen. My magic can be dangerous if I don't learn how to control them. Somehow, you didn't remember what happened, and our parents told you that me having magic were just mere dreams. I became afraid of what was within me, my father thought that concealing and not feeling it were the answer, but he was wrong. He made things worse, even though he wanted to help me, he did the opposite to me, but he didn't know that. I still am afraid of holding these powers, but I'm doing my best to control them. I walked away, fearing of hurting everyone. I was just… trying to protect you." Elsa said with a trembling voice, eyes wet.

Anna grabbed her sister's hands, and stated, "Elsa, I want to make this clear to you. I am not afraid of you. You are my sister; I know you wouldn't harm me." Both sisters smiled at each other and laughed in tears.

"I'm still not sure what I'm capable of… do you want to go to the garden and figure it out?" Elsa suggested.

"Of course I want to! But, do you plan to wear those pajamas all day?"

"Oh, right… I'll change in a minute." Elsa's cheeks flushed because of embarrassment, making her little sister giggle.

Elsa changed her loose pajama pants to simple black jeans, her pajama blouse to a blue turquoise buttoned blouse with ruffles at the cuffs. After changing herself, both sisters headed to the pretty garden and hid themselves.

"Why are we hiding, exactly?" The redhead asked, biting her fingernail.

"I don't know! I guess… I still want to keep this…magic secretly?" They both laughed in silence, "Okay, okay. I guess we could start with…" Elsa stopped speaking and started to move her hands, making a small snowball in her hands

"Build a snowman!" Anna finished, jumping with excitement and wore a smile from ear to ear.

Elsa looked at every direction, making sure no one was looking at them. When she made sure no one was outside, she made the snowball even bigger and threw it at the sky. The both of them looked up, smiling, but their smile didn't last long when it began to hail.

"What the-, Ouch! Run, Elsa! It's not even rain or—ouch, snow! It's hail!" Anna yelled, scared.

"Did I do that? Ow, I didn't mean to!" Elsa yelled back, and started to run beside her little sister. "I just wanted to build a snowman!" She cried.

They both reached to their destination, a safe place where no hail could hit their heads, and both looked at themselves. "Maybe… we could try doing it indoors?" Anna asked.

"I need to fix this first… but I'm not really sure how" Elsa said worried.

Anna placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, encouraging her, "You can do it! I know you can! You don't have to be afraid, Elsa."

The platinum blonde felt at ease with her sister, she took a deep breath and then exhaled it. She tried to concentrate on the situation; she opened her arms and closed her eyes. Anna looked at the garden filled with hail, and in a blink of an eye, the hail started to levitate, turning into small snowflakes going to the sky, and then, an enormous snowflake was at the sky, which then vanished.

"Y-you did it! I knew you could do it" Anna hugged the blonde, and Elsa replied with a smile.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere? I know this place where it has the best hot chocolate ever. Well, I've only had it once, but I really liked it. Don't tell this to anyone but I think it was a lot better than Gerda's hot chocolate"

"Of course I want to go! I want to know more about this place since I'm going to live here for a semester!"

"Great! Wait, what?"

"I had this great idea of living here for a semester, with you! Then, we can go back to Arendelle!"

Elsa sighed and looked at her sister, accepting her decision. She knew Anna was stubborn sometimes, so, with no other option, she agreed with her. "I guess it's okay. But I don't really know much of San Fransokyo, to be honest. You know… I grew with fear; I don't even know how I managed to leave home!"

"I'd still love to go there. But let's go when it's about five p.m. Okay?"

"Yeah, I think that's a great time."

Elsa helped Anna with her luggage and placed the things where they belonged to. Anna's new room was almost as big as Elsa's, it had a queen sized bed and all bedroom furniture, which were white pearl and they had and five o'clock had already come. Anna observed from her window and saw that it was raining outside, but rain couldn't ruin their plans, since an umbrella was her simple solution. She was about to talk to her older sister, and noticed that she was putting on her hands blue gloves. Puzzled, she questioned her sister. "Why are you wearing the gloves?"

"Eh? Oh… I guess it became quite a habit for me, it made me feel safe"

"You can wear them if you want to, but remember that I'll be here with you. You don't have to be afraid anymore. Okay! Let's get going. I really want to taste the hot chocolate!"

"Thank you so much, Anna. Yes, let's go!" Elsa smiled and both went to the café.

When they entered the coffee shop, both smelled the sweet scent of coffee. "Wow, I'm suddenly hungry" Anna exclaimed.

"I know, right? Let's sit, there's a table here" Elsa pointed at a round table that was near the entrance.

"Welcome to Lucky Cat Café! May I take your order?" the brunette asked cheerily.

"Yes. I want a hot chocolate, please." Said Elsa.

"Um… I want too, hot chocolate, please." Anna said, clutching her big pink sweater, face burning red.

"Okay! Two hot chocolates, do you want anything else?" The brunette chuckled.

"_Anna, do you want something else?"_ Elsa asked her sister in their mother language, and Anna only shook her head. "No, that's all, thank you."

The lady left and Elsa turned to her sister. "Are you shy?"

"Well… It's just that I'm a little afraid of speaking English. They might laugh at my accent, I don't know. Plus, I still need to practice a lot more…" Anna bit her lips, and dodged her sister's gaze.

"Don't worry about it, Anna. Didn't you say you'll go to school? You are a brave girl! You'll be fine." Elsa was about to say something else to her sister when she saw someone familiar enter the coffee bar. Her face, unexpectedly, flushed bright red. Anna, at a complete loss, turned around and saw a tall, slender but muscular, guy. He was wearing a cap, a beige blazer, black t-shirt, and she could notice he was wearing a blue-grayish cardigan sweater; he had black jeans and mint-colored sneakers. The black-haired looked at their direction and noticed Elsa's presence. Tadashi smiled and waved at her. Then, Anna turned to see Elsa and she saw her smiling and waving back at him embarrassedly. A few seconds later, it hit Anna.

"Oh my god. Is he the guy that you once talked about?" Anna said a little loud.

"Shh…"Elsa shushed the redhead, embarrassed, "lower your voice"

Anna gasped and then whispered, "Does he speak Norwegian?

"No, no. I don't think he does, but still…"

"He's cute! Why do you like him? I love stories about love!"

"I don't… l-like him…" The blonde stuttered.

"Stop lying! I saw how you looked at him"

"Here you go, two hot chocolates! Enjoy!" Aunt Cass came up with two white cups of hot chocolate on each hand.

"Thank you" Both sisters thanked in unison.

"Wow, are you two sisters?" The woman asked curiously.

"Yes, my sister just came from Norway." Elsa replied smiling.

"Wow that explains your accent. I love it! Well, please enjoy the hot chocolate." And with that, the lady went to attend other clients.

Both blew at their hot drink and then took a sip. Anna's blue eyes widened, sparkling. "Wow! You were right! It is delicious! Even though I've never had Gerda's chocolate. Is this drink made with the hands of an angel and blessed by God himself?" And then took another sip, leaving a white cream over her lips, which looked like a mustache. Elsa just laughed at her sister's comment –and at the cream mustache–. "Anyways, you didn't tell me how you two met. What's his name?"

"I will tell you when we get home, Anna. He works part time here, he might hear his name and then he will deduce we talked about him."

"Fine…" Anna sighed, "I want to meet my true love too. Maybe when I get to this new high school here in San Fransokyo, who knows! Does he have a brother, by any chance?"

"Actually, yes, he does. He's twelve, though. He told me he was a genius kid that's actually in high school, too!"

"Seriously? That's impressive!"

"Mm-hm. Ah, I think that's him, he's going downstairs over there, do you see him?"

"Ah, yes! Heh, his hair is so messy. I could compete with him with my morning hair." The girls both laughed and continued talking and drinking the chocolate.

When they finished drinking the delicious hot chocolate and paid for them, they left the coffee bar, not before Elsa waved at Tadashi, saying goodbye to him. Tadashi smiled gently and waved back. He noticed something was different from the blonde, and after a few seconds of thinking, the gloves came to his mind and realized that she wasn't wearing them.

The girls arrived home safely and then Elsa talked about everything that had happened the times she had left home, when she lost her phone, when she met Tadashi for the first time, the dream about the book and everything. She also admitted shyly that she's been in contact with him.

"Wow. He seems to be such a caring and mature guy. I think he's like the perfect guy! But, haven't you gone to a date with him?"

"Heh… Um, well there was this time he invited me to some place, but I declined"

"What? Why?" Anna asked, shocked.

"Well… it was the day when… you told me about our parents…"

"Oh… I see." The silence took over the place for a few minutes, but Anna decided to break it, "And he hasn't asked you out since then?"

"No…"

"Ugh. Maybe he's waiting for you to say when you aren't busy or something? Do you plan to tell him about your powers?"

"I guess. And I don't know about my powers… what if he stops talking to me because I'm a freak?"

"Elsa, don't think like that! You are beautiful, and so are your powers. You are like the most majestic being ever, don't ever underestimate yourself, okay? I love you the way you are, and if he doesn't… then he's not worth it."

"Okay. But I still don't know if I like him, anyway!"

"I can read all over your face, it says that you have a crush on him!"

Elsa covered her face with a big pillow, freezing it unconsciously.

"By the way, I'm a little anxious about going to school. I want to go, but at the same time, I don't want to go…" Anna sighed. "Also, unfreeze the pillow, don't you get cold?"

"It will be fine, Anna. I never thought of cold as a nuisance, more like… it had never bothered me."

"I guess… it makes sense if it's you. Okay, I'm going to sleep! Goodnight, Elsa."

"Goodnight." Elsa watched her sister leave her room and then she lay down on her bed. She looked at her phone and saw a new message from Tadashi. She then wrote him that the girl who she was with at the café was her sister, Anna; she told him that she came from Norway to visit her and to live with her what was left of the year, and then they will go back to Norway soon. Elsa thought about the last part and something somewhere on her chest hurt.

Tadashi read the last part and made a face without thinking. For some reason, he didn't want Elsa to go back to her country, he felt so selfish thinking like that. Then, with his entire valor, he asked her out once again. He patiently waited for an answer, which he received it soon after sending it. "_I'm not busy tomorrow and I'd love to go out with you" _Reading the blonde's message made Tadashi feel all warm inside, he couldn't help but smile at his cellphone's bright screen. He then replied telling her the time and place that they would meet.

And before both knew it, the time came.

Anna helped Elsa which clothes to wear, a sky blue midi dress with sleeves, a gray cardigan, and blue flats. Elsa was about to tie her common low bun, but Anna stopped her.

"Elsa, I think you need to… I don't know. I'll help you with your hair!" Elsa let her sister do her hair; she somehow liked the feeling of someone touching her hair. Anna made a French braid and left Elsa's usual short bangs. Both liked the new change on her hairstyle. Elsa thanked her sister and hugged her, and then she left to meet Tadashi, who was already waiting for her at the place where they ate the nikuman.

"I'm sorry, did you wait long?" She apologized, cheeks red from running and her hair became a little disheveled.

"No, I got here just a while ago. Nice hairstyle, it suits you. I like it." Tadashi complimented her with a half-smile.

Elsa touched her hair and looked at her pale braid, avoiding his stare, "Thank you" She thanked him softly, and then they gazed at each other's eyes.

"Then, let's get going." Tadashi said and automatically stretched his hand, inviting hers to hold it.

She looked at his hand, her mind went blank and her hand moved on its own, holding his. They both looked at their clasped hands, and noticed how their skin tones stood out from each other. Elsa gripped his hand with tenderness and said.

"Okay, let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello guys! This chapter was more about Elsa and Anna, but we will hopefully see Tadashi's and Elsa's first date next chapter, yay! Here, have a long chapter, hope you guys enjoy it! C:**


End file.
